The Battle for the Remote
by NotGivingUp
Summary: And It's Consequences. On a slow and boring day, Finn and Kurt fight over who controls the remote, and when the rough housing takes a bad turn, Finn watches over his little brother, even if he was the one to break his nose. Furt fluff.


**The Battle of the Remote**

"Finn Hudson, I swear if you turn the channel one more time..." Kurt warned, pulling the remote out of his step-brother's hand and turning it back to What Not to Wear.

"Dude, come on! We've seen this one before!" Finn said, grabbing the remote and flipping it back to the highlights of a baseball game.

"Yes, and you already know who won this game, why watch it again?" Kurt said, going for the remote again.

Finn hoped up from where he had been sitting next to Kurt. "Because, it's awesome. Figuring out why the color blue does not go with the color orange, not so awesome."

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms with a huff. "Fine, we'll watch your dumb sport."

Finn's eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he smiled and took his seat back next to Kurt. "Cool."

Kurt glared at Finn from the corner of his eyes, waiting the briefest second, before lunging sideways and stealing the remote, quickly running over to the other side of the living room, turning the channel. He laughed evil at the confused look on Finn's face. When Finn's eyes narrowed slightly at him, Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are you gonna come after me?" He teased. They'd have this battle before, and Kurt usually won.

But this time, the day being beyound boring, Finn decided to take Kurt up on that offer. He stood up slowly, smiling as Kurt tensed up, before lunging in Kurt's direction. Kurt let out a yelp and ran behind the couch, Finn hot on his heels. Finn may have been taller than Kurt, but he was a lot more clumisy, not managing the tight turns around the living room like Kurt did.

"Give it up dude." Finn said when they stopped running after lapping the living room quite a few times. Each one on either side of the couch, both panting slightly, Kurt behind it, clutching the remote above his head like he would throw it.

"Not a chance, _dude_. You want it, you'll have to get past me first." Kurt said, smiling. It wasn't even really over the remote anymore, they were just having plain brotherly fun, even if Kurt's heart momentairly stopped when Finn charged foward. Kurt instantly dropped to the ground behind the couch. Finn jumped onto the coushins before using the back of the couch to launch himself over the table behind it. He spun around, looking for Kurt, but didn't see him. He started looking around, confused, scanning the whole living room for Kurt, who seemed to have just disappeared.

When he felt something brush against his leg, he looked down to find Kurt crawling out from under the table behind the couch. Before he could even react, Kurt was on his feet again, taking off. Finn went to go after him, but his foot got yanked back as soon as he stepped, sending him to the ground. He rolled over onto his back and looked at his shoes, the laces tied together. "You're dead Hummel!" Finn yelled, simply kicking off his shoes, momentairly puzzling why he was wearing them in the first place, before standing up. Kurt was laughing by the TV, hand held over his mouth to muffle the sound. Finn's glare was half-hearted, laughing himself, but he soon started running again, his socks giving him leverage on the turns, as Finn was a master at sock-skating. Kurt was running again also, still laughing.

Finn had almost caught Kurt by the time they made it behind the couch again. He made a grab for Kurt shirt, but it suddenly disappeared. Finn barely had time to translate the yelp and thud, trying to come to a stop, but his socked feet kept him going, tripping over and landing hard on Kurt. "Owww." Kurt moaned/laughed.

Finn rolled over his smaller brother, sending him a worried glance. "Oh no, Kurt, are you oka- Dude, you're bleeding."

Kurt sat up, holding his nose. "Jeez Finn, you and people's noses." He said, pulling his hand away to see the blood.

Finn's eyes widened. "Oh Cheesus, not again. Did I break yours too?"

Kurt was still chuckling lightly, one hand fixing his hair, the other covering his nose, greatful he was wearing one of his old t-shirts. "Yeah, I think it's a possibilty."

Finn stood up and held out a hand for Kurt, pulling the small boy up and leading him to the bathroom. Kurt grabbed some tissues, folding them together and pressing them against his nose. Kurt's laughter instantly faded when he took in his red and swelling nose and the discoloring under his eyes. "Oh my... Finn! I think you broke my nose!" He said, looking into the mirror. He tired to take a breath through his nose, which made him yelp.

He looked at Finn in the mirror, who was either running a hand through his hair or pulling at it, small tears prickling at his eyes. Kurt turned around and looked at him. "Hey, it's okay? I'll be fine." Kurt said, tilting his head slightly.

Finn shook his head. "Dude, I'm so so sorry. I know how picky you are about your...face, and oh jeez, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to break your nose, and it's gonna look horrible for weeks, and you're gonna want to kill me and Burt's gonna be so mad-" Finn stopped when a hand pressed over his mouth.

"Finn, chill for a second. I'm not mad." Kurt said, smiling, although kinda grimly with the bloody tissues against his nose. "We were rough housing, and something bad was bound to happen, and I guess it was kind of my fault for tying your shoes together. But this is really starting to hurt so can we go get this fixed and worry about the consequences later?"

Finn seemed to shake out of his shoke and nodded, Kurt following him out of the bathroom, poking his nose unconsciously.

* * *

As he pulled up to a red light, Finn looked over from the driver's seat to send a sad smile at Kurt, who was passed out in the passenger's seat. His head was turned to the window, so luckly Finn couldn't really see his face. Unluckly, his nose had been broken, but it hadn't been a clean break like Rachel's. So after a back of ice, a brotherly experince when it was realized that the pain killer had to be taken through a shot, and Finn keeping his eyes shut as the Doctor set the bone, the boy's were on there way back home. Finn had a couple papers that the nice nurse lady had given him, but he was going to leave those for his mom or Burt.

Finn was snapped back to reality when a car was honking behind him. He turned back to the street to see the light had turn green and he started driving again.

Whenever the pulled into the drive-way, Finn unbuckled and turned off the care before turning to Kurt. He didn't want to wake up the smaller boy, but he knew he had to. Reaching out and shaking his shoulder, he gently coaxed his step-brother awake. "Come on Kurtsie, we're home."

Kurt swatted at his step-brother's hand, shifting slightly. "Meh, m'sleepin." He mumbled, still pretty knocked out from his painkillers.

Finn chuckled slightly, the smiling faltering slightly when Kurt turned back towards him and Finn could see the bright white stip across his brother's nose, which was still slightly swollen, and the discolored skin under his eyes that stood out evily against Kurt's pale skin.

Finn sighed, shaking his head before getting out the car himself, shutting his door lightly, before walking over to Kurt's sighed. He somehow managed to maneuver Kurt's steat belt over the small-framed boy before sliding a hand behind Kurt's back and another under his legs. Kurt, still-awake-but-mostly-asleep, wrapped his arms around Finn's neck. Finn didn't normally come off as a touchy person, but with Kurt it was different. The two had definately bonded ever since their parent's wedding, and it had oddly, grown stronger with Kurt's transfer. Simply put, this wasn't the first time Finn had carried Kurt somewhere (most of the time against Kurt's will.)

Getting the front door open was a little tricky, but luckily it was unlocked. As Finn gently kicked the door shut behind him, a voice called out. "Finn? Is that you?"

Finn walked over to the couch, gently laying Kurt down. "Yeah Mom." He called back, freezing when Kurt shifted, but relaxing when his brother stilled, letting out a sigh in his sleep.

"Good because I have- Oh dear, what happened?" Finn looked up to see Carole walking towards him quickly. He took a step sideways so she could get closer to Kurt. She looked him over before turning on Finn. "Well, this explains the mess I found. What happened?"

He sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch, keeping his eyes on Kurt as he talked. "Well, me and Kurt were watching TV, and we kept fighting over the remote, and he took it from me and ran, so I chased him. We ran around the living room a couple times, but then we stopped. He was behind the couch so I jumped over it, so that's where the feet print came from. He hid under the table and tied my shoe laces together before running again. I tripped, but then I kicked off my shoes and started chasing him again. But he ended up tripping over my shoes, and I kinda fell on him, and then his nose was bleeding and it kinda looked like Rachel's did when I hit her dancing, but worse somehow...but- but I took him to the doctor and then fixed it and I held his hand well they gave him a shot for the pain and I brought all the stuff the nurse gave me to give to you and-" He quickly pulled out the papers from his jacket pocket and handed to his mom, finally looking up her.

She was smiling warmly at him, taking the papers before pulling him into a hug. "You did good Finn, I'm proud of you. But can you please stop breaking people's noses." She said, pulling away.

Finn nodded and smiled, looking pleased with himself. "Definately. If I turn the volume really low, can I watch a movie in there? The doctor person said that the painkiller medicine had a lot of side effect stuff that I didn't really understand...but I don't want to leave Kurt by himself."

Carole nodded and smiled. "Sure sweetie, just keep the volume down. I'll call Burt and explain and then I'll get started on dinner. Watch after your brother."

Finn's smile grew larger and he hugged his mom before she walked out of the living room. Finn walked over to the recliner and took the blanket that was drapped over the back. Walking back over to Kurt he gently covered his little brother with the blanket before ruffling his hair. Finn walked over to and scanned through the DVD's before picking one he (and Kurt, whether the boy admitted it or not) deemed their movie as they had watched it together a gazillion times.

Finn tucked himself at the end of the couch by Kurt's feet, taking a moment to take off Kurt's shoes but leaving on his socks, before getting comfortable and smiling as Finding Nemo started.


End file.
